


Infinity War II: Last Hope

by sevendeadlysins077



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SO, back to legit tags, have fun, its kinda a fix-it ig ????, mostly a crackfic based on an instagram post i saw, of course this spoils infinity war but if you haven’t saw it then oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlysins077/pseuds/sevendeadlysins077
Summary: After Thanos snapped his fingers, half of the world was wiped out. Half of the universe ceased to exist, turned to dust. The remaining Avengers knew that they had lost this battle, but they hadn’t lost the war. In order to defeat the holder of the Infinity Gauntlet, they’d need to create their own... but how? Who is powerful enough to wield one?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this after midnight so it’s probably going to have mistakes but I saw an Instagram post and I had to fucking fix Infinity War. Also I haven’t watched all the Marvel movies so some things may be off and I apologize ahead of time. Also I’m shit at characters so yeah.
> 
> Btw here’s the post:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BkY7YYjB8er/

The worst had happened. Despite the Avengers best efforts, Thanos had gotten all six infinity stones. Despite Thor lodging Stormbreaker into Thanos’ chest, the Mad Titan still managed to snap his fingers. And so, half of the universe had perished. Just like that. 

During the few minutes after the titan snapped his fingers, random people had begun to turn to dust. There was no warning for them or their families. Many lost loved ones. Steve lost Bucky, Okoye lost her king, and Tony Stark... the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist had watched Peter Parker disintegrate right in front of his eyes. 

“Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good...”

The words never left Tony’s mind. He felt... numb. And to think earlier that day he had discussed children with Pepper. He had realized at that moment that he already had a child. He genuinely loved Peter like a son, like the child he wanted. He realized how easy it was to lose something in the blink of an eye. 

As he stared at the dust on the red ground, a hand found its way onto his shoulder. He instantly knew who it must’ve been. 

Nebula. One of the daughters of Thanos.

After all, everyone else had vanished.

The cyborg woman offered no words to try to console him, as if she knew it was no use. She may not have been there when the wizard had revealed how small of a chance they had of ever defeating the Mad Titan, but just from experience she surely would be able to estimate it.

“So, you’re Nebula, right?” Tony croaked out. He was too shocked to act like his normal, cocky self. For once in his life, the man in a suit of iron felt more tired than he ever had before. 

The blue woman nodded.

Tony finally glanced back at her. “Does your spaceship still work...? The one you used to get here?”

“Yes...”

With a grim expression the man stated, “We have to go back to Earth.”

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, on Earth, everything was in chaos. Less so for the remaining Avengers, of course, but for the normal people it was horrible. They had no warning about their impending doom, or that a crazy alien was trying to wipe out half of the universe to try to better living conditions. 

For the Avengers, this was part of their job: fighting to keep Earth safe. They didn’t expect to fail though. 

They hastily gathered together and tried to discuss what had just happened.

“W-we lost,” Bruce choked out.

Natasha placed a hand on the scientist’s shoulder. “Yeah... we did...”

Thor was uncharacteristically sad. The cheerful god of thunder was obviously hurt. “I... I’ve lost my father today. I’ve lost my home today. And... I’ve lost my brother today.” The Norse god held back tears.

“We’ll get them back,” Steve assured, although it was quite obvious that he didn’t believe they could.

Out of the others, Rhodey, M’Baku and Rocket stayed quiet. Okoye was the first to speak.

“What is the plan?”


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos revisits his actions, and his reasoning for them. On Earth, the heroes mourn for their loved ones. In space, on the Benatar, Nebula thinks about her circumstances and her passenger.

Thanos sat in his little hut, watching the sun rise over an eternally grateful universe. After all, what did they not have to thank him for?

He had solved their issues.

The Mad Titan had known this fact from since he was a child. The universe was becoming too overpopulated. His home planet of Titan, now destroyed, had faced the consequences. They were the ones who hadn’t listened to his prophetic warnings, so what could he have done? The rest of the universe would’ve met the same fate had he not intervened.

He’d like to think of himself as a hero. He was sure that no other beings in the universe would consider him one, but in his mind, he was a hero. Sure, he had sacrificed what he loved most for the Soul Stone but in turn he had saved the universe from the same fate as his kin.

In his rickety chair, the Titan surveyed the empty planet, watching the plants on his tiny farm grow. 

He had done the universe a favor...

•••

No one had heard from Tony Stark in the past few months. He had vanished into thin air. Of course, the remaining Avengers couldn’t do too much because if they ever tried to track him down, his A.I. would stop them from getting anywhere near him. After all, the man was cursed with knowledge.

Bruce had told them that he might’ve saw something quite insane after leaving the planet on a crazy spinning alien spaceship. And considering the spider kid was nowhere to be seen, the other Avengers assumed the worst.

However, Tony wasn’t the only one MIA. At least they knew that he was most likely alive and well.

Clint, of course, hadn’t been seen since the Avengers initially broke up.

Sitting in a circle, the remaining Avengers quietly looked at each other. Guilt laced all of their features. Each felt that they had made the Avengers lose.

Natasha was only a mere human. What place did she have with these super humans?

Even while being a super soldier, Steve wasn’t strong enough to save the world. He couldn’t even save Bucky.

Thor should’ve aimed for Thanos’ head. If he had, then maybe he would’ve gotten vengeance for what the purple alien had done to his brother and his people.

Bruce couldn’t even Hulk out. The only thing useful about him was the “other guy.”

The Avengers weren’t the only ones mourning, however.

Outside of their hideout, a very familiar creature sat on a step. His fur was wet from tears. 

The raccoon was mourning his makeshift family. He watched Groot disintegrate in Wakanda, his last words were “dad.” Rocket felt immense guilt; how could he let this happen to Groot? He was only a child. He already had watched the first Groot die right before his eyes, and now he had seen the second one die as well. Why was he the one who lived?

And don’t even forget about the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket had no way to know if they had survived or if they had been turned to dust. Knowing his luck, though, he assumed the worst.

The inhabitants (and visitors) of Earth were mourning, thanks to the Mad Titan’s great deed.

•••

The Benatar plummeted through the vacuum of space, zooming away from the planet of Titan. The planet where both Tony and Nebula had lost their family.

The two sat in silence as Nebula piloted the ship towards the blue planet. Nebula had personally never visited Terra, so this was all new to her. During her escapades as a member of the Black Order and a “child” of Thanos, she had visited many planets, such as Hala, the homeworld of the Kree, various planets that had been secretly infiltrated by the Skrulls, planets under the control of the mighty Shi’ar Empire, Xandar, and many others. She wasn’t sure if Terra would be too impressive to her.

She, of course, had heard tales of Terra, of the weak creatures inhabiting the planet, how they had only managed to reach their moon, how incredibly naïve they were. But, as she hung out with these humans, she had learned that, while they weren’t perfect (was anything really perfect, though?), they weren’t as bad as the intergalactic gossip had made them out to be. 

Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord, was an amazing pilot. He was caring towards his fellow Guardians, and though his past wasn’t the best, he always gravitated back to the good side of things.

Although she hadn’t known the human kid, she could tell he was a precious soul. Innocent, childish, he was the embodiment of something she had lost long ago to the Mad Titan. She secretly felt sorry for him; he definitely didn’t deserve his fate. Yet she also felt slight envy towards the boy; what made him deserving of a kind family? Why did she, Nebula, get cursed with one of the absolute worst childhoods in the entire universe? She pushed the envious thoughts away, though. Fate works in mysterious ways.

Tony Stark, or Iron Man, was a unique man. She had already known of him from Loki’s attack on Terra in 2012. He had been the one to wipe out the Chitauri. Although he put on an aloof, egocentric façade, she could tell that inside he was hurting, and that he was a caring soul. From what, she did not know, but she knew he had seen some things. She also felt sorry for him. After all, though she figured they weren’t related by blood, she could tell that he had cared deeply for the young boy. Though she was envious of the family dynamic they had going on, she couldn’t cause the misery of someone else. She may not have a clean ledger but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying to change her ways.

And so, as the two spotted a small blue and green orb in the sky, she turned to Stark and stated, “We must come up with a plan to defeat my fa- Thanos as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I already had some stuff typed from when I originally tried to continue this so if you notice a shift in the way I wrote this, that’s why. Also I accidentally said Milano instead of Benatar originally, I think I fixed all of those instances but please inform me if I didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to at least get one part of this out tonight so this is just a prologue ig, and I know it’s shitty and not deserving of being posted but I need to satisfy my loki stanning ass


End file.
